


Haikyuu Short Stories

by Lashtonalltheway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashtonalltheway/pseuds/Lashtonalltheway
Summary: Just some random Haikyuu one shot ships
Kudos: 6





	Haikyuu Short Stories

AtsuHina one shot //

They had just lost a training game against one of their rival team. The game against The Adlers is getting close and they needed to get stronger.  
“ Damn it “ screamed Atsumu while hitting the locker.The team was getting ready to leave and again it's one of Atsumu's angry fit. The Jackals got used to it whenever they lost or did bad. And the only person who can calm him was the little orange ball of energy.  
“ Im so sorry Atsumu-san if only i could be faster- “ Started to panic Hinata. “ I promise you next time i will do better “ he finished.  
“ Hey hey hey Hinata it's not your fault we’re a team we are all in this together so dont be sorry “ Tried to stop him Bokuto.“ Come on lets change and leave “  
He went and did it again getting angry and hurting him. It's not like their team was bad they won most of their games and have good players within them. But when they made mistakes Atsumu couldn't help it but get upset.  
But Hinata did nothing he was perfect as always and he need apologize to him.  
“ Shoyo-Kun can i talk to you please “  
“ We will be waiting for you outside just dont take long “ said Sakusa while leaving with his teammates.  
“ I'm sorry Atsumu-san i know im your wing spiker and- “ before he got the chance to finish his sentence the setter had his lips locked with his in a heated kiss. Finally holding him close Atsumu said “ Yes MY wing spiker and MY Boyfriend “Still having his lips close to Hinata’s Miya muttered “ I’m the one who should be apologizing for getting angry “while kissing all over his boyfriends face.  
“ Stop it Atsumu-san it tickles, i forgive you “  
“ No i feel like im still not forgiven “ kissing down Hinata’s neck.“ No you are forgiven the others are waiting lets go and train some more “ Said the ginger pushing Atsumu away from him. He held his boyfriends hand and went outside because he knew that if he spent one more second into that room he would jump him and never finish kissing him.


End file.
